Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 164
The Depths of Darkness!, is the 164th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the 223rd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Dark Marik takes control of "The Sun Dragon Ra," and prepares to use it to kill Mai. Unable to watch his friend die, Jonouchi intervenes. Summary Dark Marik, arms crossed, continues to chant in Hieratic as light shines from the cracks in the golden sphere hovering about him. As claws and feather-like fronds unfold, Jonouchi cries out that the sphere's opening up as Marik chants. Kaiba whispers "Ra's" name inside his head, and a thoroughly drained Mai looks up wearily. As the massive golden dragon stands behind him, Dark Marik declares that only those who can decode the Hieratic Text can command the God. He chants "Awaken and bring me victory! Sun Dragon Ra!" "Ra" stands with 3900 ATK and 4200 DEF. Jonouchi cries out Mai's name, and Dark Yugi, the Eye of Wdjat still glowing on his forehead, thinks that on Marik's turn, he'll attack, and Mai will take 3900 points of damage. If this is a Shadow Game, she'll really die. Dark Marik laughs, calling Mai a perfect sacrifice. Tied to the torture wheel, unable to move her arms and legs, she can't even place her hand on her Deck to surrender. He'll make it quick. Just one shot from "Ra." Mai looks up, the strain evident on her face. Dark Marik tells Mai to become ash and spread into darkness. Jonouchi is horrified, knowing that if Marik doesn't stop, Mai's dead. Dark Yugi interrupts, yelling at Marik to stop. The Duel is over, he wins. There's no need to keep going. Dark Marik grins, and veins stand out on the edge of his face. He tells Yugi to keep his eyes open. Dark Marik will sacrifice the woman to the shadows, and draw out all of Yugi's hatred. Dark Yugi furiously calls Marik scum. Dark Marik muses that on his back is carved the Seal of Memories. It tells the location of the Pharaoh's memories that his family has protected for thousands of years. All so that one day, it can be presented to the resurrected soul of the king. Dark Yugi is surprised as Dark Marik continues, covering his face. For that purpose, and that purpose only, countless generations of his ancestors lived and died. Their only birthright was darkness, the depths of darkness, and a deep scar. Despair and pain, that is all. Then he suppresses a chuckle, before bursting out in mad cackles, asking if Yugi likes it. That is the trauma that dominates his other self. Darkness robbed his of his freedom, and even more darkness was born in his self-pitying heart. The pain and hatred that exists within his dark heart, these things belong to Dark Marik. Dark Yugi thinks that he knew it - Dark Marik is Marik's split personality. Dark Marik explains that he was born when Marik was ten years old, on the day when the rite of the Tomb Guardians was performed on him. Marik's father filled him with pain and sadness, until all he wanted was to die. So in order to survive, in order to keep going, Marik had to create another self - Dark Marik (a flashback shows Marik, weeping as blood runs from the fresh scar on his back, while his shadow is that of Dark Marik.) Dark Marik claims that from the moment he was born, he knew he would take Marik over, given time. He thinks that there was one thing that stood in his way. He can only come out when Marik is filled with rage, but that man Rishid, he calmed Marik's anger, and without even knowing, he sealed Dark Marik away with the carving on his face. Dark Marik was confined deep inside Marik's heart. Veins stand out on Dark Marik's face again as he states that now Rishid is gone, Dark Marik is finally the ruler of this body. Dark Yugi angrily asks what Dark Marik wants. Does he want the God cards? Dark Marik replies, what does he want? He has no needs. But if Yugi really wants an answer, Dark Marik wants to destroys, all light, all order, and all life besides his own. He wants to destroy everything. Destruction is his only pleasure! Destruction gives birth to his world. The dark world! Dark Yugi can only think Marik's name in cold fury. Jonouchi loses it, and dashes for the elevator to the platform, thinking that before Marik can attack, he'll get Mai out of there. Dark Marik declares that he will sacrifice this miserable woman. Jonouchi dashes around the corner to Isono, and grabs him by the tie, telling him to lower the Duel stage. Isono refuses, protesting that they can't let a third party interfere with a Duel. Jonouchi swears and pushes Isono aside, telling him to get out of his way. Isono warns him that he'll be disqualified, but Jonouchi isn't listening, and he desperately examines the switches, screaming Mai's name inside his head. Trapping in "Viser Des" and "Viser Shock," Mai apologizes to Jonouchi. It's over for her. Dark Marik orders "Ra" to burn that woman, and the mighty Egyptian God roars. Dark Yugi screams Mai's name silently. "Ra" rises into the air, hovering over the field as a fireball builds under the arch connecting its shoulders, then fire flows into its mouth. With its 3900 ATK easily eclipsing Mai's 1300 Life Points, Dark Marik orders "The Sun Dragon Ra" to attack with "God Blaze Cannon." Anzu and Shizuka cry out Mai's name, while Kaiba watches impassively. Dark Marik tells Mai to die as Mai grits her teeth in frustration. Jonouchi, having made his way up, leaps in front of Mai, yelling at her yo get out of here. Mai is shocked to see Jonouchi, and Anzu and Shizuka are both horrified to see Jonouchi up there. Mai angrily asks Jonouchi what he's doing, telling him to move; he'll get hit. Jonouchi tells her to shut up; he can't just watch his friend get killed. Mai states that she still has Life Points left, and she can't turn her back on an opponent. Jonouchi asks if she's crazy, telling her to hurry up and get out of there. Mai sadly states that it's no use. She can't move. Jonouchi tries removing Mai from the torture monsters, but he can't. He protests that he knows the torture thing isn't real but a virtual reality, but Mai's body won't budge. He wonders if this is Marik's Shadow Game. Then he gulps as the light of "Ra's" flames grows larger behind him, and Mai yells at Jonouchi that he needs to get out of here, he still has a Duel to fight. Jonouchi yells that he doesn't care. Mai is touched by his statement, thinking that he came back to get her, just like the last time. It made her happy that he called her a friend. She begs Jonouchi not to throw his life away and run, thanking him mentally. Jonouchi doesn't budge, and Mai thinks that the reason she entered this tournament was so she could fight Jonouchi once again. That's the only way she knows to let Jonouchi know how she fells... "Ra" finally attacks, a cannon-blast of flame erupting from its terrible jaws and striking - Dark Yugi. As Jonouchi and Mai cry out their friend's name, Dark Yugi, having taken the full force of the "God Blaze Cannon" on his back, grits his teeth in pain. Dark Marik laughs loudly at seeing Yugi in pain, and Dark Yugi turns his head to look at Marik, telling him that he'll take all of Marik's hatred and anger on his back. But he swears, he'll send Dark Marik back to the darkness! Featured Duels: Mai Kujaku VS Dark Marik Turn 8: Dark Marik Dark Marik has just taken control of "The Sun Dragon Ra." (3900/4200) Dark Marik attacks Mai directly. Even though Dark Yugi blocks the attack itself, Mai still technically loses. (Mai: 0) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in Japanese in volume 25 of the tankōbon. It has been reprinted in English in volume 18 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist tankōbon.